


A World of Difference

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Buffy knew that Giles was with Jenny. She knew that he was happy with her. She also knew that, for a long time now, she had been very attracted to Giles.





	A World of Difference

Buffy knew that Giles was with Jenny. She knew that he was happy with her. She also knew that, for a long time now, she had been very attracted to Giles. She revelled in any affection they shared, stolen glances and secret smiles. They lingered in her mind. So if, when the night came, she allowed herself to fantasise about heated kisses and intimate touches, and her hand would wander beneath the waistband of her shorts until she felt pleasure coursing through her. It couldn’t be helped. 

There’s a world of difference between having a thought and acting on it.


End file.
